


Spark

by Oni_Queen



Category: Lego - All Media Types, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cleaning, Guns, Humour, M/M, Police, Secondary embarassment, robot cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Queen/pseuds/Oni_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GCBC and the Robosquad are called out to an emergency call for Help. Only it is not so much of an emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed Hereissomething's SWATbots for this in response to a funny idea I had. That Emmet would totally accidentally pull a Sherlock, and because of GCBC's over protectiveness it would result with a big misunderstanding. Enjoy!

The Boss had walked into headquarters with a stiff and quick pace, which meant that there was trouble brewing, and immediately started to bark orders to all units.

“SWATbot unit 00, suit up. Grab your gear and head out to this address. We got an emergency call of of unknown urgency. Be ready for anything! I repeat anything!”  The Boss shouted orders at them. Not even out of their charging stations, they were already alert and rushing for their gear.

The Boss’s pulse rate was beating erratically, and there was a thick layer of sweat atop his brow. Frank had only seen this type of emotional response from the boss whenever he had to meet with Lord Business, and had quickly learned to define it as ‘Fear’. Whatever the mission was it had the Boss afraid, which meant that they had to work extra hard and listen to every order that the boss told them.

Frank got into the armoured unit next to The Boss. In all his years of being active and serving under him, Frank had only ever seen his boss wear full body armour once before.

Once was an incident with a very violent Master Builder. Violent Master Builders were not like the ones that they were used to. While regular Master Builders usually gave up, or built some get away vehicle, Violent Master builders tended to build things to hurt other citizens.

This meant that the Boss was ready for anything.

When they had arrived on the scene, the GPS inside of Frank instantly recognized the location as the home of Priority One, Special Emmet Brickowski. The surge of electrons that flowed through Frank at the realization of what was going on made him almost off balance. If The Special had been compromised, then Order 99 was in effect. Eliminate all threats, do not take prisoners, and protect the Special at all costs.

This had been a relatively new order programed into them by their boss to ensure that The Special remained unharmed and safe. And it was an order that brought some dissent into the robots. Mainly because this order included the Boss as a possible threat.

The SWATbots were well aware of the attachment that the Boss held for the Special and other humans. But with this order, the Boss seemed almost indifferent to their feelings and attachment they held for him! It made them almost resentful of the Special.

He could see that his fellow bots hesitate as they realized what was going on as well. But Frank held onto his firearms tightly and gave his unit a quiet look or reassurance, at the moment the Boss was not a threat. Whatever was going on inside they would see this order through.

They entered the building and ascended the stairs. As they reached the property, the Boss kicked the door in. Upon his first assessment of the situation, Frank found that the Special’s lungs had not been punctured in anyway as he stood in his living room screaming at their surprise entrance.

The Special had been found unharmed, so an initial sweep of the area for any unseen threats had to be conducted. Leaving The Special in the living room with the safety of the Boss, he began to look over the rest of the apartment.

No threats found. Bedroom and Bathroom looked like they had been moved around, almost like a struggle, but there were no signs of an enemy. And according to their thermals, no one was hiding behind anything. The area was secure.

Frank turned to report to the Boss his findings, and ask for more directions. As he turned he saw the Boss talking with Priority One. Worry obviously written across the Boss’s face, while Priority One seemed to be becoming fretful with his face displaying confusion and panic with each passing second.

The one thing that Frank liked about The Special was that it was easy to gain a reading on what emotions he was displaying. And in a world of complicated human emotions like the Boss’s, it was a maker’s send for humans like him.

“Where is the danger?” The Boss barked out, impatience and worry in his voice.

Priority one gapped stunned by the sudden activity around the room. He then slowly brought his cellphone up, and with a shaky hand showed the message screen.

“I just…texted you five minutes ago.” Emmet swallowed, “I wondered if you wanted help me clean and reorganize the apartment.”

The Boss’s response to the statement was almost instant. At first Frank had assumed that the sudden rush of heat and pulse increase was the boss’s growing rage. J.P was almost half way to the door to get a chair, when the boss let out a rather extended breath.

“You texted you needed help.” His voice was straining with some kind of emotion.

“I..I..I’m sorry?” Emmet muttered. “I didn’t mean this kind of help.”

If this had been one of those terrible human comedies this would have been the time for the Audience Drones to laugh. He could hear a stifled static charge let out by Saffwan, At least he was able to find humour in this moment.

Frank on the other hand was too worried about the large amount of heat being radiated off the Boss’s head at that moment to find humour in the situation. J.P shared his concern and was standing from one foot to the other still unsure if he should get a chair or not.  The pulse rate and heat would usually indicate rage, but this was something the robots had never seen as their usually animated Boss was actually frozen with emotion.

Suddenly the Boss let out a loud breath, and almost collapsed into a sitting position onto the couch he had been standing beside. With his hand over his face, he became unresponsive to the Special’s attempts to apologize. If the Boss had been a robot –and they had their suspicions sometimes- Frank would have assumed the boss had become so overwhelmed and was now rebooting.

At the rate that the special was apologizing to the Boss, it would have given the Apology bots run for their bolts.

The Boss had become unresponsive, and as per protocol it was up to them to take charge of the situation. But Frank was unsure of what the situation was, as it seemed it was miscommunication and the Boss had misunderstood a message from the Special. So what could four specially trained SWATbots possibly do in a messy apartment?

Onnyx was the first to do something besides just stand and watch the display of the Boss being frozen and The Special fretting around him, and had grabbed a broom and a sweeper.  Onnyx then began to clean the mess that they had made when entering the apartment.

They had been called here to help with whatever the situation was. And the Special had let them know that the situation was, they had been called here to help clean and organize.

So that is what the four of them were going to do.

About five minutes into cleaning, Emmet finally took notice of what the SWAT bots were doing and walked over to Frank.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Emmet asked as Frank started to fill the kitchen sink with soapy water.

“We were called here to offer Assistance to an unknown situation. And the situation is to clean and organize the apartment.” He turned off the sink, “So we are assisting with cleaning.”

“Oh.” Emmet squeaked, he was about to ask something else but J.P arrived and interrupted him.

“Sir, the washroom is overrun with a layer microbial biofilm and needs to be eliminated. Where are your alkylbenzenesulfonates?” J.P asked. Emmet looked confused for a moment, but then pointed to a nearby closet.

“The Detergents and cleaners are in the linen closet.” Emmet said as J.P made his move to the closet.

Emmet’s focus returned to Frank, “But what about Bad Cop? Is he all right?”

Frank took a moment to get a reading on The Boss, his pulse rate had returned to normal but the body heat was still a bit high, but there was no cause for alarm. “He is fine, simply rebooting.”

“Oh.” Was all Emmet could say, he gave a worried look over Bad Cop anyway.

Saffwan then distracted Emmet by asking for orders to go about organizing the Bedroom. Emmet asked for him to wait and he could help with him. He turned to Frank once more.

“Um…well, Thank you.” Emmet said before following Saffwan to the bedroom.

Frank stood motionless for a moment, a fritz in his brain recalled a moment in time several years ago when a then younger Boss had said something similar to him.  It was a moment that Frank recalls vividly -even though he was a robot and could remember it perfectly anyway- as it was the moment on which he started to grow attached to the Boss.

Frank could feel a similar spark within him as he watched the Special walk away into the bedroom. Most humans who ordered robots around didn’t even bother to give them thanks anymore. It left him and others feeling displaced. Humans gave them emotions so that they could feel more comfortable interacting with robots. But over time, humans seemed to forget that these emotions existed and treated them like they had none. 

But here was one of the few that still remembered they had emotions. Frank suddenly began to gather why The Special was so important to the Boss.

And with a happier mood he turned to start cleaning the kitchen.

~

It was almost an hour later when the Boss finally finished his rebooting on the couch. Which was good timing as the living room was the only area in the apartment that needed to be cleaned and reorganized.

The SWATbots had moved with great efficiency thanks to The Special-Emmet’s orders. They felt great enjoyment with working besides him, an enjoyment that they usually felt when working with the boss.

When Emmet noticed that Bad Cop was no longer sulking on the couch, he gave an awkward smile and a wave. Bad Cop was stiff and unmoving, but managed a small nod before walking over to stand in front of Emmet.

“Brick-Emmet.” Bad Cop started, “I have to apologize about this. I let my emotions get ahead of me.”

Emmet waved his hands, “No, don’t apologize. I should have been clearer in my text what I needed help for.”

Frank observed the two of them as the apologizing seemed to be on an infinite loop. The Boss and Emmet’s body temperature seemed to rise once again, only it was localized to their faces.

Frank never understood Human romances. Staplebot Unit Velma had once tried to explain with some human romance documents, but the documents seemed to all but traumatize the squad with gratuitous description of human interfacing. And the end result just added in more confusion for the squad.

The one fact that Frank was able to make out from the romance documents was that when two humans form an attachment to each other they become happy. But the confusing part arose when that happiness is belayed by miscommunications, and feelings of self-loathing. Combined with an absurd amount of crying.

And based upon the evidence provided with the Boss and Emmet, there was a definitely a romance blooming.

“Well yes.” Bad Cop blushed and looked around suddenly remembering the SWATbot unit was still in the room, “What have you been doing with my police unit?”

“Oh, while you where ‘rebooting’ on the couch, they’ve been helping me with the cleaning.” Emmet smiled, “They’re really helpful. And I appreciated it a lot.”

The four of the units suddenly turned away, embarrassment rushing through their circuits. They never did react to praise well.

“Oh? Well good work team.” Bad Cop smiled at them, more embarrassment rushing through their circuits now.

Bad Cop turned and gave Emmet a soft yet happy smiled, “Do you still need some cleaning? I’m sorry I’ve been a bit useless while you’ve been busy around me.”

“It’s fine, you could vacuum the rug in the living room if you want.” Emmet pointed to the device that Frank was holding. “I’m almost done with Saffwan with cleaning out my closet. I can come and help you in a minute.”

Bad Cop nodded and turned to reach for the device that Frank was happy to relinquish. As the Boss and Emmet turned to return to their duties, they shared a look that neither of the two had witness giving the other but was almost identical. Frank had never witness the boss give such a look before in his life. It looked like a combination of fondness, longing, and happiness.

Yes, there was definitely a romance here, and the unit could not be more joyous. Despite the unit’s initial apprehension toward the Special, they had deemed him part of the family.

Frank only hoped that there would be less miscommunication in the future for them. And if they could skip the Self-loathing and crying of typical romances, is would be a triumph.


End file.
